The present invention relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly to an automatic transfer of an audio-related task.
In recent years developments in playing audio from a mobile device on a speaker over a wireless network (e.g., via Wi-Fi, Bluetooth™, etc.) have grown. Smart speakers are stand-alone speakers, typically placed in a home or office environment, which combine speakers with a processor and a microphone. Commercial examples of smart speakers are Amazon Echo™ and Google Home™. A mobile device is paired to a smart speaker so that the audio (e.g., digital assistant commands, phone calls, music or other audio broadcasts, etc.) from a mobile device is routed to the smart speaker.
A Personal Area Network (PAN) is a computer network used for data transmission between devices. Bluetooth™ is a type of Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN). The Bluetooth™ technology is becoming a popular communication method for devices, such as mobile devices, computers, and household electric appliances.
Cognitive analytics combines the use of cognitive computing and analytics. Cognitive computing combines artificial intelligence and machine-learning algorithms, in an approach that attempts to reproduce the behavior of the human brain. Analytics is the scientific process of transforming data into insights for making better decisions. Cognitive analytics applies intelligent technologies to bring unstructured data sources within reach of analytics processes for decision making.